


Offshoot of Bad Touch

by soulfulsin



Series: Mammals [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulfulsin/pseuds/soulfulsin
Summary: So, this is a partial rewrite of the first chapter of Bad Touch. It gives some more details about what happened to Webby, but for obvious reasons, it's not part of the series. (Mostly because I don't want to confuse anyone by adding another chapter in between).





	Offshoot of Bad Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bad Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661557) by [soulfulsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulfulsin/pseuds/soulfulsin). 



> Lyrics from Melanie Martinez's "Tag You're It", which always struck me as a rape song.

_Looking at me through your window_  
Boy, you had your eye out for a little  
"I'll cut you up and make you dinner  
You've reached the end, you are the winner.” 

Webby’s heart pounded and she was painfully aware of the gun at her temple. Behind her was another gun; the knives the other two carried could be ignored for the time being. The guns were enough trouble. Her grandmother had warned her against fighting someone with that kind of firepower. But it was hard to heed her grandmother’s advice when alarm bells rang sharply in her head.

The leader, whose gun was cold and hard against her temple, inched her skirt upward. Webby struggled, trying to squirm and get away from the guns. A third gang member held her down and Webby could taste her heartbeat in her mouth.

She shouldn’t have run away. Under no circumstances should she have left McDuck Manor’s safety. She should have known her grandmother had kept her isolated because she wanted to protect her. And this was desecrating Granny’s memory, both the attack and that she was letting it happen.

Webby screamed and received a cuff to the temple with the gun. She whimpered in pain.

_Rolling down your tinted window_  
Driving next to me real slow, he said  
"Let me take you for a joyride.  
I've got some candy for you inside." 

The leader shoved her skirt up to her stomach and Webby tried to kick the gun out and maneuver herself out of his grip. She heard a hammer cock and stopped. Everything within her went cold.

“You know...I know Scrooge McDuck…” her voice dropped off as the leader smacked her again. He brought something hard and throbbing to bear against her nethers and she clamped her beak shut on another scream.

“We don’t care,” the leader said. In a distant part of her mind, she was aware that she’d never heard anyone react to Scrooge’s name like that.

“Shut up and take it like the little bitch you are,” the leader sneered.

Webby tried to lift her head to headbutt him but couldn’t with the gun pressing into her temple. Panicked breaths escaped her. She was dangerously close to hyperventilating.

_Running through the parking lot_  
He chased me and he wouldn't stop  
Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it  
Grabbed my hand, pushed me down  
Took the words right out my mouth  
Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it 

The only good thing, if she could even consider it remotely good, was that while their leader was moving inside of her, the others were distracted. They were cheering him on and Webby wished herself somewhere else, anywhere else. She wasn’t sure which was worse, feeling him inside of her or feeling parts of his anatomy slapping her as he moved.

She twisted, getting a hand underneath her. The third member pinned her down again and the leader finished with a disgusting groan. Webby felt the warmth between her thighs and snarled like a cornered beast. She kicked out at the next assailant, hitting him so hard that he crumpled on impact. She tried to rise completely and struggled out from underneath the other two members.

“Got a bit of fight in you, don’t you?” the leader crooned. Webby spat in his face and he chuckled.

“Who’s afraid of the little kid? Other than Pete, stupid fucker. You had to let her catch you in the junk?” he sneered at his lackey. Webby squirmed; the one she’d taken out had a knife, but the two guns were still trained on her. She could still feel that disgusting wetness and she kicked out.

_Can anybody hear me I'm hidden underground_  
Can anybody hear me am I talking to myself  
Saying, "Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it."  
He's saying, "Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it." 

The second one with the gun halted to survey her. “Well, there’s always the chance that--”

Webby had snagged the knife from the one she’d kneed in the groin and lashed out, catching the second one with the gun in the face. She dragged the blade down and received another blow from the gun’s butt to her head.

“She fucking slashed me!” the second one with the gun moaned, throwing the gun away to cradle his face. “She fucking attacked me!”

If she could get her body in motion, she’d do far more than carve up his face. Two of them were needed to pin her down, which meant that no one could attack her in this position. She still had the knife, too. They hadn’t taken it from her.

She stabbed the knife through the lackey’s hand and pinned it to the floorboards. He howled in pain and Webby received a slap across the face for her efforts.

“The little shit is more trouble than she’s worth,” the leader snapped. “We’ll be back. Get your knife off your hand, you asshole.”

Webby panted, watching them leave. She had no weapons, she was stunned from the blows to the head, and she stood woozily. Her legs wouldn’t support her and she collapsed back to the floor. She was bleeding, too, which she hadn’t noticed until just now.

She’d failed. She couldn’t defend herself. She’d failed her grandmother.

Too stunned to cry, she curled into a ball. There was so much blood and other things here...things she didn’t want to think about…


End file.
